Giving Up On What Was
by blackfireorchid
Summary: AU. Highscool Fic. Kagome's stable world falls apart one day when her "friend" betrays her. And so she goes to...Inuyasha the prep for help?
1. To Let Go

Giving Up On What Was: Chapter One.

'That evil conniving little brat' Kagome told herself as she was getting dressed out of her pajamas and into her school uniform. The object of her anger, Souta, her darling little brother had _conveniently forgotten_ to wake up the sleeping girl so that Inuyasha, a now crazed half-demon, could barge in through her window and shake her awake. 'Oh yeah, that's exactly how a girl wants to be woken up by her boyfriend's best friend' she told herself sarcastically. She had been dating Kouga (also a demon) for the past year and his best friend was always running errands for him. Though Kagome knew it wasn't of his own free will....well let's just say Inuyasha may have lost a bet or two. Kagome finished changing and threw on her backpack as she headed down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Kagome said to the middle-aged woman sitting at the table.

"Hi dear, Inuyasha is waiting for you outside." The woman replied with a genuine smile on her face.

"Thanks mom, I'll see you after school." Kagome replied and as she headed toward the door her mom called after her, "but dear, aren't you sleeping over at Sango's?" Kagome visibly sighed, "oops yeah you're right mom, I am, so see you tomorrow." 'Almost blew that one,' Kagome thought as she headed to the Ferrari owned by, who else, Inuyasha.

"Hurry it up I ain't got all day." The young white-haired teen with horrible grammar said.

"And you wonder why you don't have a steady girlfriend" Kagome replied, purposefully saying it quietly so as to make it seem like it was a soft spoken thought but also saying it loud enough so that Inuyasha's demon senses could pick it up. When Inuyasha's glaring eyes turned to the seventeen year-old girl she had a smile stretching across her face so that all Inuyasha could reply with was his patented "Keh."

It was hard for Kagome to have to go through her high school memories. Her best friends from middle school had all gone to another school so that Kagome had had to make new friendships in a foreign school. But things turned out all right. She still emailed or had phone calls from her old friends and she had made a new set of friends.

Sango was one of those new friends. Sango was a very athletic girl that Kagome was proud to have as a friend. The two met in the after-school kickboxing class they had taken in their first two years in high school. Sango had long dark brown hair that she always tied up into a pony tail and she would usually wear her black khaki pants and any tank top or sweatshirt she owned that was black (she went through a goth phase that included all black clothes and sadly enough she hasn't been able to earn enough money from her waitressing job to fill her wardrobe up with more color).

Miroku was....a very interesting friend. He had long enough hair to tie into a ponytail but it was nothing long like you see hot surfer boys have (authoress: hot surfer boys drool). He tended to be a bit 'hands-on' whenever he saw a girl. You would immediately know that he was around if you heard the slap of skin against skin (or to be more specific, the slap of a hand against his cheek).

"Come on wench, we ain't got all day." Ahhh the joy of having an egotistical, impatient, prep as a friend. Yes, a friend. When I had first seen the boy I have to admit that I was drawn to him. His amber eyes always seemed full of joy and childish innocence and his long white hair seemed so silky and soft. He had mistaken me at first for his long-time girlfriend Kikyo but he soon realized that I was someone else after I slapped him for grabbing my wrist. Hey what else is a girl supposed to do? I mean come on, a random guy grabs your wrist. I had to.

And Kouga, my boyfriend since the first year of highschool (me being in my 3rd now) was someone I noticed for his forwardness. Not just in attacking people and school issues and not just in coming out and admitting he liked me but also in allowing himself to be on the debate team AND on the track team even though he received some harassment for being on the debate team (**_supposedly_** that would make one a geek). I love his amethyst eyes and the way they seem to light up when they reach my face. It makes me feel special that I am the only one who gets to feel that love, the only one who catches his eye. His hair is longer then Inuyasha's, which I know for certain since the two made hair length into a contest one day, and it is a dark hazel color. Sometimes he lets it flow down but mostly he keeps it tied in a long ponytail.

"COME ON!"

"I'm coming! Sheesh Inuyasha, impatient much?"

"Keh...just get in the car."

That's Inuyasha for you...never ask...tell.

Eventually I got in the car and we headed to school, earlier then usual but that wasn't uncommon. Sometimes Kouga would ask Inuyasha to pick me up earlier so that Kouga and I could talk before school.

I guess Kouga wasn't expecting me to be so early because when we arrived...he wasn't alone.

-9846735912467913005206473198216004515500540265006491500641500614066024230046965002550054320-

**Note:**

I hope it's obvious what I'm hinting at when I say that Kouga wasn't alone.


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the manga or the anime. Nor do I own a plushie but that's ok...I love everyone anyways.

Giving Up On What Was: Chapter Two

    Kouga was sitting on the courtyard bench when Inuyasha and I saw him. But he was sitting with a girl and not only that but he was kissing her! I automatically knew who the girl was. Sango. How could she?

    She saw me before Kouga did since his back was turned to me. As soon as her eyes reached mine they widened in recognition and most of all in fear and pity. She pulled away from Kouga's embrace and mouthed my name. Maybe she said it aloud but I couldn't tell, because at that moment my breaths were coming out as ragged attempts and tears were piercing my eyes as the entire world seemed to be dulling out.

    At least it was doing so until Inuyasha's voice cut through the air screaming, "What the hell are you two doing?" I guess he was just as surprised as me.

    Kouga finally noticed me and the look he gave me was heart-wrenching. He wanted forgiveness, just like a little puppy that had been caught digging through the trash. "Kagome." I heard Kouga's pleading voice as clear as anything I've ever heard in my life. But I didn't want to see what would happen next and so I ran, hard and fast. I heard him call after me and I knew he was running to catch up but a few seconds later I heard him fall to the ground. And I didn't have to turn around to know that Kouga had been knocked down by Inuyasha. Kouga wasn't clumsy enough to fall on his own. He was strong, always, and I was a fool to think that he would need me.

    The tears were pouring down my face now and there was only one place I wanted to go. I had to go to the Mizaki Gardens. They were only a block from the school and with my hastiness I would get there faster then a cheetah.

    I stopped, eventually, and collapsed on my knees. I let sobs escape my lips and shallow breaths supply me with air. Thankfully there were no bystanders to stare at me in bafflement. Why? Why would _He_ do this? Why would Sango do this? Why?

 "Kagome?"

    I was glad that it was Inuyasha's voice that reached my ears. Though I didn't want to talk to anyone at the time, he was better then Sango or _Him_ right now.

"Hey Kagome. Are you okay?" His voice sounded solemn and worried. This must have reminded him of when Kikyo cheated on him with Naraku.

    "I'm fine." He didn't need his demon senses to hear the crack in my voice and the ragged breaths I was taking. He didn't need his demon senses to tell that I had been crying. And he didn't need his demon senses to realize that I had jumped into his arms searching for comfort.

I don't know how long I cried but by the time I was seeing through clear eyes and breathing without sobs, Inuyasha's shirt was drenched in my tears.

"Sorry." I whispered as I moved away from the arms he had brought around me when I had leapt into them.

"Keh." It wasn't crude or hurtful. It was more of an acknowledgement that I had spoken. "So...are you going to hed back to school?"

SCHOOL! That hadn't even crossed my mind. But I must have been late by now, even if I had gotten there earlier. "I just won't go." I replied.

    "Imagine that, Miss Perfect Attendance missing a day...and all because of some inconsiderate lowlife who cheats on her." He didn't mean that to be derogatory either. He was just trying to cheer me up by putting _Him_ down.

    "Not yet Inuyasha." It was too soon. Too soon to be joking around with Inuyasha about _Him_. And I had gotten so used to defending _Him_ from anything Inuyasha could say. I had a comeback for everything. Well anything except for that last comment.

"I'm going to go home right now." I told him, voice never rising above a whisper.

"Are you going to walk all the way there?"

"No..."

    "Then I'm driving you there." I looked up at him. Wasn't he _His_ best friend. "Look, I ain't going to leave you here all alone to cry. You'd probably get kidnapped."

    When I gave him a glare he continued with a grin, "Besides I think your mother likes me. What would she say if I left her precious daughter all alone in this state?"

    I gave in and nodded. But then it hit me that to get to his car, we would have to go back to school. It seemed he read my mind because he told me that he would go to school and then drive back to pick me up. 'I have more then enough money for gas,' he had said.

    The time alone was good for me because I could reflect on recent events without the haziness in my mind that one has when crying. So..._He_ had cheated on me. It's normal I suppose. I mean it's happened to girls around me before so why should I be any different?

_Because you thought he loved you._

So? Many people think that their boyfriends love them.

_But you believed that their love was 'puppy love.' And that yours was real._

I'm an egotist. Why should my boyfriend be any different from anyone else's? Because he's mine? I'm pathetic.

    I didn't want to think anymore. This train of thought was depressing as it was. So I just sat there. Waiting. Waiting and watching as the rain began to fall. The rain was cold and fell at a slow and steady rate. The rain had always felt cold to me. It always reminded me of someone crying. As a kid I used to believe that when it rained, it did so because too many people in the world were crying at that moment and the clouds couldn't take all the weight. Maybe I pushed the rain overboard. Because, I noticed, that I was crying again.

    Inuyasha finally arrived and he drove me home. We barely talked. Though Inuyasha did question how I could run so fast and so far with the enormous backpack I was carrying. I didn't have an answer for him...maybe it was the motivation of getting away.

    Inuyasha was walking me to the door; my head was hung low the entire time. I kept wondering what it was that I was going to tell my mother. How was I to explain why I came home barely after school started? I didn't feel like telling her the truth at the moment because then I would have to be relive the moment. The moment _His_ eyes reached mine. Those eyes that should be looking at me with such love, only regarding me with pain.

    The door to the house opened and it took me a moment to realize that Inuyasha was the one opening it. Since when did Inuyasha have a key? Hey wait....that was my key.

"INUYASHA. WHY'D YOU GO THROUGH MY PACK." He may have helped me but that didn't give him the right to go through my stuff.

    "Stop yelling wench. You were spacing out. What did you want me to do...pinch you out of your daydream." His eyes got an evil glint when he suggested pinching me.

"Ergh." How frustrating this jerk could be.

I walked in and called for my mother. Even though I didn't have an excuse yet, I couldn't have her thinking some robbers entered her house.

"She's not home wench." Inuyasha called from the kitchen.

"What do you mean she's not home?"

    "How many meanings could that phrase possibly have," smart-ass Mr. Know-It-All, "...and she left this note on the counter with some onigiri...your mom's a good cook."

    I glared at him. He was eating MY onigiri. But I guess it would be his reward for helping me out. I grabbed the note from him while he was busy stuffing his face and read:

Dear Kagome,

    I know this is short notice, but if you come home to get your stuff for your sleepover at Sango's or even if you arrive the next day and read this, I will not be home. Your grandfather has not been feeling well these last few days and today I got a call from the hospital notifying me that he shouldn't be moving around too much. He needs help around the shrine, and you know how grandpa gets when strangers get near the shrine. So I will be helping him until he gets better. Souta will be staying over at a friend's house for two days and then he will go back home. Make sure you don't forget about him and please try stay healthy. I love you Kagome and I trust that you will use the best of judgment being home alone.

--Mom.

    She just left....How could she just leave? Part of me was relieved that I would have time to get over recent events and collect myself. But part of me was angered that my mom would all of a sudden leave me alone at the time I needed support the most.

Oh well...all I had to do now was get rid of Inuyasha and then I could recline on the sofa and eat my fill of ice cream (nature's best comfort food).

    I heard the engine revving up. I guess Inuyasha was ahead of me in that thought because I heard his Ferrari pull away. Either he was being sensitive and letting me have some alone time, or he was full of my mom's food and saw no reason to stay. Although the second would seem more like his character, part of me just knew that the latter wasn't the truth.

    Just as I was about to hed to the kitchen to get some ice cream out of the freezer, the telephone rang. Without thinking I picked up the phone and dropped it once I heard the voice on the other line.

"Kagome....Hello? Kagome are you there?"

* * *

The Mazaki Gardens is a name I made up, but if it really exists then oops.

I went a bit crazy when writing this...well my friend would say dedicated. I stayed up till 12:00 on a school night writing and then when I accidentally woke up early the next morning I dashed to my computer to continue writing.

And I know that Sango seemed out of character because she is usually such a loyal friend but that will be explained in the next chapter. And I had to break Kouga's extreme dedication for Kagome for this plot to work.


	3. Explained

Disclaimer: Nope...even after the third chapter is done...I still own nothing of Inuyasha

Giving Up On What Was: Chapter Three

"Kagome....Kagome please pick up...please..."

Coming out of my stupor I picked up the phone, thankful that it is not wireless, and in the most casual voice I could muster I responded, "Hello Sango."

"Listen Kagome I can explain what happened, so please I'm asking you to listen to what I have to say."

"There's nothing for you to have to explain Sango...things like this happen." I said. But my voice betrayed what I had spoken, for I know that I sounded bitter and angry.

"I didn't know that he was going to kiss me. Kagome please, you have to believe me. He said that you would be there early today and so I decided to wait with him on the bench. We were just sitting there until he turned around and kissed me. That was when you saw us. I hadn't had time to react because the situation seemed so surreal to me and so I froze. So please Kagome, please don't hate me."

Her asking turned into sobbing pleas and I knew that she was telling the truth. The eyes that I hadn't realized I had narrowed suddenly loosened as I began to pity her. It wasn't her fault that _He_ cheated on me.

"Sango it's all right. I don't hate you so please, stop crying."

I heard sniffles on the other side of the line.

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango...we're ok......ummm Sango...aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yeah I should be getting back to class. I told the teacher that I had an urgent thing that I just remembered and she let me go."

I laughed. "Sango...that was mean." I scolded playfully.

"Well she should have been more suspicious. Umm...so...since we're ok...I'm going to go back to class...are you still planning on going to the party tonight?"

"I don't know...I told my mom I was going to sleep over at your house and she's also not here anyways and so she wouldn't know if went...but I don't really feel up to it." I replied. It was weird, we were talking as if nothing happened and, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't want to talk to Sango any other way.

"Yeah...well I have to watch Kohaku tonight and so I will have to stay at home. But I think that you should go, you know? Don't let what happened get in the way of you having fun tonight."

"I'll think about it."

"You'd better," I laughed at her empty threat, "oh crud...I have to go...the principal's on his way down this hall...see ya Kag."

"Bye Sango."

The party...I had totally forgotten about it. It was supposed to be held at 9:00 PM tonight at Club Shikon. The only problem is that _He_ was invited too and we were supposed to go together.

"Oh well...I suppose I can go alone if I feel like it...I mean how unlucky would I have to be to run into a certain unwanted wolf demon on the single most packed night in any club?" I told myself while heading to the kitchen. Grabbing the container of ice cream I sat down on the couch and dug in with a tablespoon. I turned on the TV and with the aid of a sappy romance movie where the woman dies in the end, I cried.

Eventually 8:00 came around and I had spent the entire day watching TV. _He_ hadn't called and neither had Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter.

I got off the couch and headed upstairs, praying that the dancing I was going to do would get rid of the extra weight in ice cream I have added.

Putting on a black halter top and dark blue jeans and some lip gloss and mascara, I headed downstairs. I grabbed a fake leather jacket from the hook and put on a pair of shoes. It was 8:37 by the time I was done.

I went to the door and opened it. When I did, Inuyasha was waiting on the porch with his hand mid-air about to knock on my door.

We stared at each other for about 30sec until Inuyasha broke the air, "planning on walking there?"

When I got out of my daze, my mind began to process what he was saying. Why would I walk....o...that's right...my mom took the car to grandpa's. What a fool, but I wasn't about to let Inuyasha see that.

"No...in fact I called a taxi to pick me up...what are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"Keh...not that I care but I figured that you might need a ride to the party...you know since..." He trailed off but I knew what he was going to say. He would have said 'since Kouga dumped you' but I guess Inuyasha wasn't all that mean. He was sweet to think of me and pick me up actually. Well as sweet as Inuyasha could get anyways.

"Thanks..." I smiled up at him.

"Keh." He shrugged but his eyes remained staring into mine. We were trapped in a trance once again. This had been happening a lot lately.

Inuyasha broke away from the gaze first and looked toward his car. "Come on...the longer we wait, the less time I get to glare at my annoying brother."

I giggled. "Sure Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's brother was Sesshomaru who happened to own Club Shikon. The joys of having a sibling who owned a club were greatly exploited by Inuyasha, who got in free whenever he wanted.

I was glad that I had remembered to lock the door because Inuyasha began gently pulling me toward his Mercedes. Wait...Mercedes?

"Inuyasha...what happened to your car?"

"Nothing...I just figured the Mercedes was much classier for the occasion then the Ferrari."

I sighed. The joys of having more than one car all to your own...

When we got into the car I immediately put my seatbelt on. Mothers and their ways of instilling goodness in you. Inuyasha got in shortly afterwards in the driver's seat. He turned on the car and turned up the radio. Just my luck that Simple Plan's "My Life" was playing because after today, the song had new meaning to me.

The ride was quiet, between Inuyasha and me, the entire time.

We finally reached the club at 9:30, being late but it was better then showing up exactly on time. Inuyasha parked the car and we stepped out of it. I looked up at the gleaming lights and took a deep breath. I really hope that all the luck in the world is resting with me tonight.

* * *

**Note:**

Sango doesnt seem the emotional type but im sure she would be to get Kagome's trust back....that's all i can think of for this note...although....i wonder why the amount of reviews for the second chapter went down from the first chapter (feeling unloved). Hehe...


End file.
